Runecrafting
Location's of Runecrafting You can get to runecrafting by two seperate ways, one way for the donators and the other for the non-donators. Free Player Map to the Zamorak Mage: You are going to need to go to your spellbook and go to the PKING tab, and click "Edgeville" From here, follow this map. Be warned you will be entering the level 5 wilderness. This map explains how to get there from edgeville, which is currently the only way. The blue path shows one of the many ways to walk to him. As the red circle is the zamorak mage. Donator For a donator to get to the zamorak mage, it is very simple. All you do is type ::donar, and right beside you will be the Zamorak Mage. The Abyss Rift As you can see, when you talk to the Zamorak Mage you will be teleported into a room, it will show you each and every rune you can craft. You have to click "exit rift" on each one, well what-ever one you want to go into. This is the air rift, it requires 1 runecrafting as this is the rune you start to create first. It is required in about all your combat spells as it is a very useful rune to be using. {C} This is the body rift, it requires 2 runecrafting. This is a good rune to use for starters on your wind blasts, it's not the greatest rune but it helps at first for your combat spells. This is the water rift, you need 5 runecrafting to create runes here. It is a main rune for all water-type spells it is good to create alot of these. This is the earth rift, you will need 9 runecrafting to create a rune here. It is a main rune for all earth spells in the original spellbook. It is a very useful rune and is good if you make alot of these. This is the''' fire rift', you need 14 runecrafting to be able to create your runes here. In the main spellbook this is used for any fire-type spell, it is useful and a very good rune to create. This is the '''body rift', you will need 20 runecrafting to create these runes. They are not the most useful rune, but they are good to create while moving onwards. This is the cosmic rift, you need 27 runecrafting to enter here. The cosmic rune is used for enchantment spells only. They aren't very useful in the world of betascape, but they are quite the useful rune to make at starters. This is the chaos rift, you need a level 35 runecrafting level if you want to be able to create runes here. The chaos rune is used in the main spellbook for combat issued spells. (bolt) This is the nature rift, you need 44 runecrafting to have runes created here. These runes are very useful as they are one of the easiest ways to make GP, and get 99 magic soon. For Low/High Alching. This is the law rune rift, you need 54 runecrafting to make these type of runes. What they are used for would be teleporting, but since all your teleports are free these runes are not needed to be used. ' ' This is the death rift, you require 65 runecrafting to be able to craft runes here. These runes are required for high-powered combat spells in the original spell book. This is the blood rift, it requires you to get 77 runecrafting to be able to create runes here. It is a very useful rune as you use it for all the good blood spells under the ancient spellbook. {C}This is the soul rift, you can enter here to create the soul runes used for certain spells which would be in the lunar book. It requires 90 runecrafting to be able to create this type of rune here. Those are images of every single rune you are able to create, you may find that a bit hard to run around the circle, so here is a simpler {C}' ' This is the simple version of what is shown above, please use this if you find above is to difficult to understand. This shows the exact same information as above but with less describing and an above the view show. Required Items You don't require many items to begin this skill, but you will need to put in effort while doing this. You can do it quicker, or you can take your time and do everything slower. First you need to aqquire rune essence, which you can do two different ways. There is the easy way of course, and the long way. Both ways can be found by following this map here. The Easy Way The easy way is quite easy, all you gotta do is follow the path from ::home that splits into the bank, when in there speak to bob, and he should start with 750 Rune Essence in the shop. Buy as much as you need be warned it will run out. Causing you to have to do the long way unless you would like to wait. The Long Way The Long way, is quite long! But what you get from it is more XP in the mining skill by that it means you need to bring a pic-axe any one will do. If you follow the path in the map above into the wizard's tower you will find the NPC named "Aubury". If you right click him and click "Teleport" You will be teleported to a new white area. {Shown Below} As you can see in this image there is a giant circlular object in the background, that is where you will mine your essence. This rock will never run out of essence so you can mine all the way to 2147M Essence if you really would like to. Once you have your rune essence, you will be ready to go to any of the Rifts above, but if you're 1 runecrafting you will want to be starting at air then moving up. Following each step that is shown above. Required Skills As you can see, in Part 1 it showed all the stat requirments you need, which I will be explaining here a bit simpler in ways. But you can just follow the chart below, as it is just the same thing as Part 1, just showing a simpler picture. That is all you need to know about the levels, as that is how it is. Refer to this or the pictures above for each runecrafting level needed. Skill Mastery Congratulations, it seems you have mastered the skill of runecrafting! Not a easy 99. Well, I guess you deserve the cape. Click on this icon here, to be able to move on to the next part. You're going to have to click on this and navigate your-self to the runecrafting skill which will be shown below. When you are there you will want to find your runecrafting which is this button: Once you press it a text box will appear. This textbox, gives you a few options: To recieve your cape press "Get Cape" and you will retrieve your knewly owned cape! You can also Quick chat the stat to show everyone that you recieved 99. You can even reset it if you want! But who would do that? Finally you can go to "training teleport" But it will not take you anywhere. Also, when you press get cape it will put it in your inventory with the hood along it.' ' Category:Skill Guides